Fallen, Lost, and Alone
by Monday1113
Summary: He sacrificed himself for the team, he said he would always be alive in our hearts and memories, so why was it so hard to let go?
1. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to ZaneWalker for letting me use this story idea, hope you find this satisfactory!**

**This fic is gonna be really sad. That's all I can say.**

**Disclaimer: Neither ZaneWalker or I own Ninjago, otherwise Zane would be the focus of a ton of episodes.**

* * *

Fallen, Lost, and Alone

Chapter One: To the Sea

Cole's POV

Damn it, we should have seen it coming, hell, Zane should have noticed Garmadon trying to sneak up on him.

But that wasn't how it went, all of us were too busy fighting the stone army off, and trying to protect Lloyd, to notice it, at least not until Garmadon spoke.

"I'll ask you one last time, drop your weapons, surrender, and I'll let the robot live." He brought Zane's elemental blade closer to his neck, he wasn't joking. The others looked at me, and then I brought myself to look at Zane, he wasn't struggling, and he wasn't' afraid.

"Cole, do not listen to him! I will be alright! You have to keep fighting, even if I am not with you physically, I am still in your memories, as long as you remember me, I will be right beside all of you, I will be with each and every one of you." Zane closed his eyes, as though he believed I would let him die.

"No Zane! I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I would die for any of you on the team." Garmadon brought the blade right against Zane's neck, and I knew that time was running out. I felt someone touch my hand, and turned to see Dr. Julian standing there.

"Listen to Zane, its part of his purpose. I promise, whatever Garmadon does, I'm sure it can be fixed." I looked back at Zane.

"Good bye father, Cole, Kai, Jay, Nya, Lloyd, Sensei, Misako, and thank you for being part of my life." I stepped forward, my sword drawn, ready to give it one last chance.

"No! If you want to kill Zane, you're gonna have to go through me." I stood my ground, ready to attack without mercy if he tried to kill Zane.

"Cole!" Dr. Julian shouted, and I turned my head. He gave me a sad smile. "It's going to be alright."

"No it's not!" Jay shouted, pointing at Garmadon. "Look!"

I turned back around, and found that Garmadon had picked Zane up, and he hurtled Zane over the cliff side, and as he watched Zane fall into the water below, he drove the blade into the ground.

Zane's POV

I watched the water as I fell, how it reflected the light, how calm it looked as it crashed against the rocks that soon would be my grave.

I went in head first, the currents were too strong to fight, and I was tossed against the rocks.

_CRACK!_

I hit one final rock, and began to sink further into the inky waters, resting far too deep for any of the others to come retrieve me, assuming that the currents would not rip me apart before then.

_I am sorry for leaving all of you. It was better me than Lloyd. Help him fulfill his destiny._

Lloyd's POV

I could not believe what my father just did.

Red.

It was everywhere, I couldn't see past it.

Anger.

I don't even remember what happened.

Pain.

I couldn't ignore it, it was acid filling my ankle, and it was throbbing inside.

Victory.

We won; my dad was back to normal. Everything was going to be okay now.

Lies.

As Dr. Julian wrapped an ace bandage around my sprained ankle, everything that happened hit me like a load of bricks. Zane was gone; he had sacrificed himself for the team. I couldn't stop the tears that fell. I almost did, when the others were diving into the water, minus Cole who was trying to wrench Zane's sword from the ground, looking for a sign he was alright and just meditating under the surface, while I just sat on a rock, my knees pulled tight to my chest. A soaking wet Kai dragged himself out of the water, sitting next to me.

"Lloyd, we can't find him." Kai said, and since his hair was dripping water onto his face, it was impossible to tell if he was crying, his tears would have blended into the water perfectly. "He wouldn't want all of us to be like this, miserable; he'd want us to move on."

I looked back up at the cliff, where Cole was struggling to remove Zane's sword. My dad must have wedged it in pretty well for it to cause Cole to work for this long, or maybe he was just afraid that it would break, leaving part of it embedded in the earth forever.

"We have to remember what he said to us Kai; he's always going to be with us, just as long as we remember him." I said, looking out over the water, the form of the Ultra Dragon heading towards us.

_One Week Later_

Kai's POV

I don't think anyone had really sat down to eat, or actually cooked a meal in a week, I know I avoided stepping in the kitchen as much as possible, none of us had it in us to take Zane's apron off of its hook on the wall, waiting to be used.

I sat on the edge of the Bounty's deck, my legs dangling over the side; we were over Dareth's dojo, really high above it, as in above the clouds. The granola bar was in my hand, still wrapped in its reflective grey wrapper. I looked out at the city, Zane should be here.

I stood up, leaving the granola bar where I had been sitting. Now wasn't the time to eat a stupid granola bar, even if it had chocolate chips in it, even if I was hungry. I headed into the training room, it was empty, walking over to the punching bag, and I closed my eyes, letting every emotion well up inside me.

_One_

Zane hadn't deserved to die.

_Two_

I should have done something!

_Three_

It's all my fault that Zane's gone.

_Four_

God, why didn't I move? I could have saved him!

_Five_

It's my fault he's gone.

* * *

**There were so many tissues used writing this...I don't even know what to say down here, but I want to know what you thought. I feel horrible about what I did to Zane, I truly do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to ZaneWalker for letting me use this story idea, hope you find this satisfactory!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ninjago? No, if I did, we would not be waiting until 2014.**

* * *

Fallen, Lost, and Alone

Chapter Two: Candlelit Waters

_Two Weeks after Zane's Death_

Nya's POV

I put my ear buds in, lying under my bed, staring up at the wooden slats, my back flat against the dusty floor, turning on my mp3 player, I closed my eyes and just held the snow white candle close to my chest, we all had one, and we were going to light them tonight, in honor of Zane.

Another tear ran down my face. He shouldn't have died.

_I'll sing it one last time for you_  
_Then we really have to go_  
_You've been the only thing that's right_  
_In all I've done_

_And I can barely look at you_  
_But every single time I do_  
_I know we'll make it anywhere_  
_Away from here_

_Light up, light up_  
_As if you have a choice_  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder_  
_And we'll run for our lives_  
_I can hardly speak I understand_  
_Why you can't raise your voice to say _

I knew the music was playing, but it just didn't reach my ears. I didn't want to hear it.

I wanted to hear Zane, telling Kai that Jay would never hurt me, or him asking me how I was, or him politely telling Cole that his cooking was bad.

Someone was knocking at the door, I watched it open, and saw Kai kneeling down beside my bed, looking at me. "I knew I'd find you here."

"Because I used to do it when I was a kid?"

"Because I know you." Kai said, wiggling his way under until he was right next to me. "You did this when mom died, and when dad died, because whenever they would play hide and seek with us, you and I would hide under their bed, right behind the box with our baby books."

"It was always a tight fit, but we managed." I said, smiling at how we thought we were so clever, because our parents always pretended that they didn't know where we were.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and we both began to crawl out from under my bed. I nodded, even though a part of me inside felt like it was shriveling up, and falling off. Like we were nailing the lid to Zane's coffin shut without him being in there.

Jay's POV

I wrapped my arm around Nya's shoulders as we all sat by the fire side, holding our candles. She leaned her head against my shoulder, a small smile on her tear stained face. I looked at the wooden raft-like structure we had built, nestled in the center was a small board with ten places to put our candles, behind them would be a picture of Zane, all of it surrounded by white flowers. The raft bobbed in the water, the empty sky overhead was perfect, stars glimmering, and no moon in the cloudless night.

Kai stepped forward, and lit his candle, Cole then walked over and lit his candle off of Kai's, I stuck the wick of my candle in Cole's small flame, and Nya lit her candle off of mine, passing the fire off to Lloyd, who took it to Garmadon, passing it to Misako, to Sensei, and then to Zane's dad. As we all placed our candles in their places, leaving one empty to represent Zane, I pulled out a piece of paper Sensei had handed to me earlier, telling me to read it after we had placed the candles on the raft.

"Uh, Zane wrote this list before he met Sensei, it's titled ten things, and Sensei thought it would be a good idea to share it." Everyone had sat back down, and I felt a little self conscious, I know the others wouldn't let me live it down if I stumbled over a simple word. "Number ten; beat the record for holding my breath underwater." The guys smiled, if Zane hadn't accomplished that one then there had to have been another superhuman out there. "Number nine; fit in with the others here." That's right; Zane felt that he hadn't belonged at the orphanage he had been at before coming to the monastery. "Number eight; become captain of the biology quiz bowl team." That one got all of us to laugh, he sounded so normal, like an average high school student. I felt a tear slide down my face, and Cole took the paper from me, picking up where I had left off.

"Number seven; do something risky. I sure hope that Zane accomplished that, I mean come on, he helped defeat a giant snake, I'm pretty sure that counts." We all laughed at Cole trying to lighten the mood. "Number six; figure out why I know what is going to happen before it does. Number five; find out who my family is." I looked over at Dr. Julian, he had lowered his head, and I could tell he was crying. "Kai, your turn." Cole mumbled, passing the paper off to Kai.

"Number four, find someplace I belong." Kai bit his lower lip, like he didn't want to cry in front of all of us. "Number three;" He continued, voice cracking. "Number three; go on an adventure. He closed his eyes and held the paper tightly; Lloyd hobbled over to where Kai was, taking the paper.

"Number two; find out what makes me so different from the others." Lloyd looked over the last statement, and took a shaky breath, not even caring to wipe away his tears. "And number one; find a group of friends that I will know for the rest of my life."

"Well, we know he did most of those, except perhaps the eighth thing…not too sure about that one." I said, but I couldn't even laugh at my own joke. It wasn't that funny anyways.

Cole and I untied the raft, and everyone took a moment to place something on the raft, something that they wished they could have said, something that he had taught them, something that reminded them of him, I was the last to drop a small, folded up piece of paper on the raft, landing in the middle of the candle circle.

It was just the lyrics to some of the songs he liked.

Pushing it out into the dark water, we watched as the candles lit the path that the raft took, stopping in the small lake. I looked up at the starry sky. Zane's funeral was tomorrow, and I really wasn't looking forward to it.

_They reach a little deeper, they see what's in your soul  
and even when they leave you know, you'll never let them go  
the world's a little richer, just cause they came along  
Their love goes on and on, so why do they go so soon?  
The ones with souls so beautiful. I heard someone say-_

There must be Borrowed Angels, here in this life  
They come along, into this world, and make this world bright  
They can't stay forever, cause they're heaven sent  
And sometimes, heaven needs them back again

* * *

**Songs: Run- Snow Patrol, Borrowed Angels- Kristin Chenoweth**

**Next chapter is after a major time skip! try 2 years and 4 months!**

**ZJ: Hello!**

**Me: Go, shoo! away with you! Go to the next chapter ZJ! **

**ZJ: Alright.**

**Me: I totally ripped off Sammy Lieberman's list from Dance Academy...you would not believe how hard it was for me to come up with 10 things Zane wanted to accomplish.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to ZaneWalker for letting me use this story idea, hope you find this satisfactory!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ninjago? No, if I did, we would not be waiting until 2014.**

* * *

Fallen, Lost, and Alone

Chapter Three: That Drowning Feeling

_Two years, four months after_

Cole's POV

It was early in the morning, no one else was up yet, but I was. I was standing on the deck, just watching the sunrise on the horizon. I had been happy to receive the phone call saying that the Serpentine were back. Just three months ago, our team was officially back together. It was a year after Zane had died that I left, I went home to spend time with my dad, I even tried going to the normal public high school, but nothing compared to being a ninja.

I knew that Kai and Nya had gone back to run their father's store and Jay had gone home to spend time with his parents, Lloyd had spent his time with his parents, and the kid even took classes online.

I had tried to get onto the school's science bowl team, but there was this one kid, ZJ Michaels, who always seemed to get one more question right than I did. No matter how hard I studied, I just couldn't beat him. At least I knew I had one thing that made me better, I was a ninja and could probably win against him in a fight. The kid looked like he had never fought once in his life.

"Morning Cole." Kai said, as he walked past me. "Are you coming to eat breakfast today, because if not, Nya said she and Jay were going to throw a granola bar at you, and trust me, Nya used to be a pitcher on our little league team, it'll hurt."

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said, following after him.

* * *

ZJ's POV

I woke up and I was very nervous. Today was my first competition in the science bowl, and I did not want to let my team mates down. There were sixteen of us total, twenty if you counted Mrs. Haines, Mr. Ward, Miss Kim and Mr. Trimble, our coaches.

I pulled on the bright yellow t-shirt, even though I could not see the white block letter on the back, I already knew what it said.

**ZJ Michaels**

**NCHS Sci-Bowl competitor**

**And Nerds Never Quit**

It was something that the others had come up with, mainly Mary Daniel and Evan, but we all had adopted, it meant that we wouldn't give up, no matter how challenging the questions got, or how outnumbered we were, or even if the score was zero to fifty, we would give it everything we got, and usually, it ended up alright.

The phone in the hallway rang, and I ran down the hall, sliding on the smooth wooden floors, picking up the ringing phone before it would wake up anyone.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, stepping back into my room.

"Hey ZJ, good to hear that you're up. We have to leave fifteen minutes earlier than planned; they bumped us up so now we're competing against Clearwater Prep in the first match." Mary Daniel said, she sounded like she was excited that we were in the first match, but also upset that she had to lose those extra fifteen minutes of study time. "So can you be at the school in the next ten minutes?" She asked, yawning.

"I will be right there." I said, hanging up the phone and climbing down the stairs, walking into the kitchen. I grabbed an orange out of the fruit bowl, I wasn't very hungry, I never was. Grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge, I pulled on my sneakers, grabbed my jacket, and ran out the door, jogging the four and a half blocks to the school bus lot.

As I was crossing a street I had always found empty, a black car drove up out of nowhere, squealing to a stop right as I jumped back, dropping the water bottle out of shock. No one usually was out driving this early on a Saturday, not out here anyways. I picked up the water bottle, holding it away from myself as cold water dribbled out of a crack in the plastic, sliding down my arm. The driver stopped the car and stepped out, a man, mid fifties to early sixties.

"Are you alright?" He asked, walking towards me, he looked at the water bottle gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I should have seen you walking."

"I should have been watching where I was going." I said, shaking my blonde hair out of my eyes, I was supposed to have gotten it trimmed last week, but between quiz bowl practices, school stuff, and spending time with the Michaels family, I hadn't had the time. I held out my hand. "My name's ZJ. ZJ Michaels." The other man took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Garmadon."

_Garmadon. _It sounded familiar, wait, was I seriously shaking hands with the former dark lord?! My throat felt like it was closing up, it was the same feeling Catie described when she was telling me about her allergy to nuts. Like you just couldn't get enough air into your lungs, I felt my eyes closing, and there was that feeling I got sometimes when I tried to go to sleep, that feeling as though I was falling, cutting through the air, even when I was flat on my back in the middle of my bed.

It was suffocation.

* * *

**Me: That was fun! If any of the people I mentioned who were on the Science Quiz Bowl team or the coaches sound familiar, let me know, they're based off some of my classmates and teachers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to ZaneWalker for letting me use this story idea, hope you find this satisfactory!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ninjago? No, if I did, we would not be waiting until 2014.**

* * *

Fallen, Lost, and Alone

Chapter Four: Memories of a Blue Sky

Garmadon's POV

When ZJ suddenly collapsed, clawing at his throat as though someone was choking him. I dropped down next to him, sitting him up and trying to take his pulse. He started thrashing around, hitting me in the face. I picked him up, and for someone his age, fifteen, maybe sixteen at oldest, he was very light. I opened the door to the backseat, laying the boy down. He still thrashed, his breaths were few and far between. Turning on the car, I knew that taking this boy to the hospital would be for the best.

"'m sorry!" He shouted suddenly, a new fight erupting somewhere in his mind. Whatever was causing this was not a happy memory.

It felt like forever, but I finally got to the hospital, struggling to keep the thrashing teenager in my arms. Thankfully it was early enough that there weren't too many people to stare at the spectacle the child was making. A nurse quickly led me to a room, helping me place the small child on the bed. As I stepped away, he began to calm down again. His breathing was back to normal.

"So," The nurse said, pinching the bridge of her nose as we stepped into the hallway. "Now that he's no longer shrieking like a banshee, I have some questions. What happened, who you are, and who…" She jerked her head back towards ZJ.

"I was driving to go pick up donuts to surprise my family, I wasn't paying attention, and then I saw him crossing, I slammed on the breaks, and he jumped back, dropping his water bottle. I wanted to apologize and make sure I hadn't hit him at all, and he introduced himself, saying it was his fault, and that he should have been watching where he was going, I shook his hand, and then he just collapsed. I knew I had to help him, he was shaking so hard, and his breathing was slower than it should have been."

"What's his name?"

"ZJ, ZJ Michaels." She looked up.

"ZJ? Alright, I know his guardian's sister is here, Miss Angela, she'll understand. Just let me warn you, she'll call her sister and then you're going to have to go over everything again with her. Nadia's a force to be reckoned with." A doctor slipped into the room, nodding at the nurse. "You can go sit in the waiting room; I'll come get you when Mrs. Michaels gets here…but you'll probably know when she gets in. I feel sorry for Peggy." She said, nodding towards the receptionist.

* * *

ZJ's POV

_Blue sky, I remember seeing it for a second, quickly getting further and further away from me. I rolled sideways, nearly brushing against the rocky surface of a cliff…_

Rocky.

_Another glimmer of a memory. Did I have a dog named Rocky? Was that a friend's nickname? I wish I could remember what that meant._

_ The cliff face vanished, leaving me looking down at dark, churning waters. _

_I hit the surface, and I was disoriented by the eruption of bubbles around me. I couldn't tell which way was up, and violent currents pulled at my limbs, tossing me against unseen rocks._

Suddenly I sat up, breathing heavily. The walls of the room were pure white, as though they had been freshly painted with a coating of antiseptic and bleach. A light blanket had been draped over me, and there was a yellow, tamper proof bracelet around my right wrist. Twisting my wrist I could read what was on it.

Ninjago Hospital

Temporary Minor

ZJ MICHAELS

I was at the hospital? Why, I wasn't hurt, was I? Nothing seemed sore, and I knew I wasn't sick, but what happened?

I shook hands with Garmadon, and then it became hard to breathe. That's what happened. I never made it to school; the others must be worried sick. They all knew I lived close to the school, had they been contacted? Were they still competing? Were they mad at me for not being there?

* * *

**Bluh...I've had an okay day, all negative emotions got pushed off onto Lloyd in a "What if" Fanfic, I'm almost done with that first chapter of it, and gosh, I really need to stop writing when I'm in rage mode.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to ZaneWalker for letting me use this story idea, hope you find this satisfactory!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ninjago? No, if I did, we would not be waiting until 2014.**

* * *

Fallen, Lost, and Alone

Chapter Five: Doctor's Orders

Cole's POV

It was around noon when Nya said that there had been sightings of Serpentine at a high school, but it was a Saturday, why would there be students there?

Today was the first competition for my high school, their science quiz bowl team had asked me if I wanted to come watch, but I didn't. That ZJ kid would be there, and he was why I didn't make it onto the team, ZJ knew everything it seemed, he could spout off facts about cell division from memory, he knew about land forms, and the rock cycle, and just about anything that Mr. Ward could ask.

"Uh Cole, you coming?" Jay asked, nudging my shoulder.

"Yeah, they're in the auditorium most likely." The look they gave me made me start walking. "Quiz bowl."

"Oh." Jay said.

ZJ's POV

Thankfully the hospital let me leave pretty quickly, mom seemed somewhat frazzled, and I could tell something was bothering her.

"Mom, is everything alright?" I asked, and she pulled into the driveway of our home, turning off the car, she sighed.

"ZJ, are you absolutely positive that you didn't recognize him?" She was referring to Garmadon, and I nodded. She sighed and shook her head. Looking towards the field that was behind our back yard, I saw something moving through the waist high grass. "Alright, I think you better do what Dr. Mason said, go upstairs, lie down, and just relax."

"Yes mother." I said, opening the car door. Mom squinted, looking out at the field. "Is there something out there?"

"You. Bed, now." She said, pointing at the door, laughing lightly. I followed her orders, climbing up the stairs quickly, embracing the soft, floral smell of the fabric softener that lingered on my blanket. I sat down on the edge of my bed, and untied my shoes, kicking them off. I stretched out on my side, staring at the light blue curtains.

_'He cannot talk, but he wants to know if you like blue.'_

_'It's my favorite color!'_

I sat up suddenly, another memory, even if it was only words with no voice or tone behind them; it was something to start with. Lying back down, I closed my eyes, even though I wasn't really tired, but I knew mom would be upset if she came to check up on me and found me wide awake, doing homework, or some other mentally involved activity. There was a creak on the stairs, was she really coming to check on me so soon?

"Mom, I am going to sleep, I promise." I said, rolling over to face her. Opening one eye, I realized it wasn't my mother.

Leaning over me were several scaly, snake faces.

* * *

**lol, this looks bad...but hey, maybe it's for the better...not for ZJ at the moment, considering the ninja are at a high school two hours away, but who cares. **

**It's not like Cole likes ZJ anyways.**

**As always, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to ZaneWalker for letting me use this story idea, hope you find this satisfactory!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ninjago? No, if I did, we would not be waiting until 2014.**

* * *

Fallen, Lost, and Alone

Chapter Six: A Grander Plan

ZJ's POV

I felt like I was frozen in place, there were Serpentine in my bedroom, my adoptive mother could possibly be in danger, what was I supposed to do?

I rolled off of my bed, and flung open the window, climbing out onto the roof. If I had to do something stupid to protect my mother and myself, then that would be what I had to do. They followed, right now; listening to the public safety official who had gone over Serpentine identification in the assembly would have been very helpful.

I reached the edge of the roof, looking down; I saw that they had our house surrounded. "Looksss like you're all out of places to run boy." One of them hissed, joining me on the roof, closing in quickly. Glancing left, there was a large, relatively thick tree branch that must have fallen off during the last storm. As I reached towards it, I looked up, my bangs covering my eyes, hiding my gaze. There was a tree not too far from the edge, and the branches were thick enough to be safe for climbing. I picked up the stick, tossing it back and forth from hand to hand, I shot the approaching snakes a look, and then I looked at the tree, I pulled my arm back, and then released it, the large stick hitting the blue one with the golden staff. I stepped towards them before I began running towards the edge, pushing off at the last second, my hands hit the tree branch, stinging. Pulling myself up, I looked down. The Serpentine who had been on the ground were now surrounding the tree. "Come down you ssstupid child." One of the snakes said from the rooftop. Looking to my right, I saw another tree branch. Reaching for it, I leaped; my right hand missed it, leaving me dangling from the branch.

That was when I heard it, a loud, slow, cracking sound. At the base of the tree, I could see where the branch was beginning to snap off. The snakes directly below stepped back and the branch completely snapped. The earth hurtled towards me, and I felt all of the air escape my lungs. It burned, as though someone had literally set me on fire from the inside.

I could see Serpentine crowding around me, several of them grabbed at my wrists, pulling me up.

"Let me go!" I shouted, struggling to free myself, but it was no use. They had an iron grip on my arms.

"I do not think ssso child, we ssstill need your help." One of the snakes shouted from the roof, looking up, I shot them a glare, and managed to pull my arms out of their grip.

"Why would I help you?"

"Becausssse, I believe we have sssomething you care about." He said, and the front door burst open, Mrs. Michaels standing there, several of the small black Serpentine scouts holding her back.

"Mom!" I shouted, trying to get out of the snake's grip. I did not want to drag her into whatever this was. I hung my head in defeat. "Alright, I will go with you, just leave her alone."

"ZJ no!" She shouted, and I wish I had it in me to look her in the eyes and tell her everything was going to be alright, but I could not, I did not know why they wanted me, or what would become of my future. Mrs. Michaels took me in when no one else would, she did not care that I was different, or that I had sudden flashbacks to unknown memories. I would not let them hurt her. They began to lead me towards an open manhole, and shoved me in, quickly following behind me.

Now all I can do is wait to make a plan to escape, and put it into action.

* * *

**Dang them snakes! sorry that this was short, but I kinda hit the wall...**

**VISIONS OF TORTURED NINJA STARTED FLOODING MY HEAD AGAIN!**

**As always, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thanks to ZaneWalker for letting me use this story idea, hope you find this satisfactory!**

**Disclaimer: Uh, If I owned this, why the hell would I be on FAN FICTION? Wouldn't I be on fiction press, or better yet, publishing my own shit?**

* * *

Fallen, Lost, and Alone

Chapter Seven: I Can't Do This!

_Several hours later_

They had led me to a small room, shoved me down at a table, and stood at the door, as though they wanted to see what I was going to do. The door opened, and the blue snake from earlier came in, a box in his hands. It was ornate and gilded, there were small, archaic symbols all over it.

"What is that?" I asked, looking at it. Cruelly he laughed, and threw it at my head.

"It'sss for you to figure out!" He said, sitting down in front of me. I felt a cold sweat run down my neck. It was not only extremely uncomfortable to have all of them staring at me as I examined the small box, but the room was unseasonably warm.

The box was seamless, but there was something inside, a bell perhaps. It made a soft jingling sound as it rolled around inside the eight by eight by eight cube.

I looked up, and then back at the box. "It is a seamless box, and there is something inside. Am I supposed to remove the object that is inside?"

"Yesss…do you know how?" I shook my head. Was I supposed to?

A scaly hand collided with the side of my face, and I could feel my skin burn where a red mark was forming. I reached up to feel it, placing the small box on the table. Something rigid and metal collided with the side of my head. I saw the golden staff pulled back, as though the snake was ready to hit me again at a moment's notice. "What was that for?" I shouted, receiving another blow to the head, I was forced to look to the side. Tears prickled at my eyes, but I held them back, I was not going to let myself look weak.

"Look at him, he'sss crying. Want to go home kid?" One of the snakes jeered, leaning in close. I closed my eyes, and wished that I could just wake up at home, still in my pajamas, ready to go to competition. A single tear slid down my cheek. Through my bangs, I watched them all leave the room, the stupid box still sat on the table, mocking me.

Time passed, but I didn't move.

I wasn't able to open the box.

It had to have been something I must have been able to do.

Maybe they knew who I used to be.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this is really short shit. My muse has left me, and I fear it won't return!**

**Hannah: But you have me!**

**Me: I'm not terribly comforted by that Hannah.**

**Hannah: *sighs* alright, for every review Monday gets, you can ask her any question. She will answer. I promise. Otherwise I'll cut her hair so it's longer on one side, and shove her in a room with my dad, and a pair of scissors.**

**Me: Oh gosh, that'll be fun.**

**As always, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thanks to ZaneWalker for letting me use this story idea, hope you find this satisfactory!**

**Disclaimer: Damn, you caught me. Obviously I own this. I'm just making you guys wait for the next season cause I love hearing your theories. Purple ninjas, Pythor having a brother, the introduction of Finn(if you know who I'm talking about, then I'm impressed.) **

**hopefully this is going to be the best chapter, simply because it is the perfect number.**

**Without further hindrance, I give you Chapter eight!**

* * *

Fallen, Lost, and Alone

Chapter Eight: Don't Leave Me Hanging

Jay's POV

Cole said we needed to split up. The parking lot was full, but I hadn't seen anyone yet, or even heard someone. I walked down the science hall, which smelt like vinegar and bleach mixed with old gym clothes, a smell that usually permeated schools.

That was when i heard it, a soft banging sound from down the hall. Several quick taps, and then silence. It repeated. Morse code. Dit-dit-dit-dit. Dit. Dit-dah-dit-dit. Dit-dah-dah-dit. Help. Running down the hallway, I found a classroom with the door wide open. there was the tapping sound again. it was coming from the supply closet. opening the small door, a girl in a bright yellow shirt fell out, a bruise forming on her face. I peeled the tape off of her face.

"Look, we don't have long! This was a distraction! ZJ's in trouble! They're after him. I don't know what they want with him, but they want him." the girl said, moving her hands animatedly.

"Who's ZJ?" I asked, and the kid face palmed, and pulled out her cell phone, shoving it in my face, there was a boy with short blonde hair, craning over a textbook, pencil in hand, with a look of concentration on his face. she changed the picture, this time it was the same guy, his hair a little longer, and obviously bothering him. he was looking up at it with a small smile on his face.

"That's ZJ, he's one of the smartest kids at school and I wanna know what the hell those freaking snakes want with him." She turned off her phone, grabbed her book bag, which was sitting under a desk, and walked out. I ran after her, and as we passed under a light, I read what was on the back of her shirt.

And Nerds Never Quit.

"So you consider yourself a nerd?" I asked, we both continued walking. "Look, I need to know as much about ZJ as possible, then my friends and I might be able to figure out why they want him. Did he ever fight with anyone, did someone not like him?" She turned around.

"There was this one guy who was trying to beat ZJ for the spot on the team, some arrogant jock dude, when he found out ZJ got the spot, he freaked out and shoved ZJ into the lockers, shouting something about how he had wanted to do this for a friend of his. Other than that guy, no. ZJ's not really into starting fights."

_Number eight; become captain of the biology quiz bowl team._

"Was that guy's name Cole by any chance?"_  
_

"Yeah, you know him?" I nodded. She punched my arm, hard. "Give that to him for me. The jerk deserves it."

* * *

ZJ's POV

I picked up the box, slowly turning it over in my hands. Did I really want to know what is inside of it? Couldn't it possibly be something that would be dangerous?

Placing it back on the table, I stood up, looking around the small room for a possible escape route. Twisting the door knob, I was surprised when it actually opened. Did they really think that I was too scared to even attempt to leave?

Now wasting a moment, I stepped out into the hallway, looking at the dimly lit corridor. There didn't seem to be any of the Serpentine around, but I stuck to the wall, trying to not make too much noise. A shadow appeared on the wall to my left, coming closer to me by the second. Turning on the ball of my foot, I started running, not caring how much noise my footsteps made. They knew that I was making that noise, that I had figured out that the door was unlocked. I could hear them shouting, getting closer. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw a small army getting closer by the second, armed with weapons. Turning around, I saw that they were coming from the other way as well.

Something fell over me, a weighted puck smashed into my face, and the weights on the net began to slow me down. A rope caught my ankle and I weakly struggled to get it off before I tripped. With a ginger touch, I checked my nose for blood. Looking at my hand as they came closer, tying the rope around my legs, I saw no blood. It would be a nasty bruise then. My hands were yanked behind me, and I heard my shoulder make a sickening _pop._

Tears streamed down my face, and I bit my lip, trying not to scream. It _hurt _so badly. Several of them grabbed onto the rope and began dragging me, my elbow grazed against the rough stone ground. A rope was tied to part of the net that was above my head, and then I found myself raised high off of the ground. The net was the only barrier between me and the snakes.

Leaning against the netting, I whimpered as my shoulder throbbed slightly. It was becoming numb, and felt distant.

What did that mean, was something really wrong with it? All sense of feeling in my arm began to leave me, and another tear rolled down my face. This couldn't be happening. It _had _to be a nightmare, there was no way that this was really happening to me.

Coughing to clear my throat, I found my voice again. "You still haven't told me why you want me!" My throat felt raw, probably from all the crying. A dull spear poked my lower back, and a guard hissed at me to shut up.

Rolling onto my uninjured side, which proved to be very difficult, I closed my eyes, and a dream immediately greeted me. It wasn't a visible dream though, it was more voices, except these were different, they had more emotion, more of a tangible element to them.

_"And just for the record, there ain't nothin' in this world I'm afraid of."_  
_"Except for dragons."_  
_"Dragons aren't from this world, Zane. I said, ''in this world''."_

* * *

**AHH! I love you guys! It's only been eight chapters, but you guys love me! as of now, 57 ****reviews?! Damn! That's a lot of love to me! I love all of y'all and every time I read a review, it makes me the happiest person ever cause I feel so loved by all of you!**

**yeah...this chapter was really letting me make you all feel sorry for our poor little hostage child...**

**is anyone an artist(as in willing to draw shit for nothing in return except my happy internet squeeing?)? I kinda wanna see how you guys picture ZJ. I'd been working on it, and it was SO CLOSE to being done(much like this chapter) but it got wiped. **

**But yeah, if you want to draw ZJ, go for it, and let me know when it's done! I'd love to see it.**

**I promise, there is going to be more whump towards this kiddo. I promise. (yes, everyone's guesses have been right the entire time.)**

**Especially when they're funny! I love it when you guys make me laugh!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Special thanks to ZaneWalker for letting me use this story idea, full credit is given to her. **

**Disclaimer: Damn, you caught me. I don't own this.**

* * *

Fallen, Lost, and Alone

Chapter Nine: Trust Me?

ZJ's POV

When I woke up, my arm was still numb, and it was really beginning to scare me. Slowly I shifted in the net, trying not to have my leg slip through one of the gaps and then have to rely on my one good arm and leg to pull it back in.

My leg slipped through anyways, and I sighed, pushing back against the rough twine-like rope that made up the net. Down below, it seemed that they were fighting, training against each other.

_'Iron sharpens iron' _A memory said, and I sat up suddenly, the net swaying back and forth. Who had I been? Why had someone told me that iron sharpens iron at some point?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I twisted in the net to see what it was. The rope above me suddenly jerked to the side, and I couldn't help but cry out suddenly, both of my arms now through openings in the net. The fighting didn't stop, and none of them even glanced up for a second.

"Calm down kid! Do you want to get out of here or not?" A voice said, and I rolled onto my back, wincing as my numb limb seemed to stay twisted in the rope, refusing to unbend from it's unnatural angle. Above me, there was a ninja, the blue one. He pulled out a knife, and started severing some of the ropes. I pushed myself as far from him as possible. "Relax, I know what I'm doing. I'm not going to let you fall." He said, some of the ropes gave way, and we were swaying.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I whispered, and he looked at me, shock flashed on his face. "What?"

He shook his head. "You just sound like an old friend." Satisfied with the gap in the top of the net, he pulled it open slightly, and held out his arm. I accepted it, and he helped pull me up.

"Now what?" I whispered, trying not to look down.

"Now? We're going to jump." The blue guy said. His hand gripped my numb arm, and he jerked me forward, sending me to a skittering landing on a platform not to far away. The noise it made was loud, and I knew that there was no way they _didn't _hear that. The blue guy landed next to me, and grabbed my good arm this time. "Dude, you okay?"

The Serpentine were starting to come after us, and I stood up, brushing myself off. "I've been better, and I've been worse." Looking around, I started running. The blue ninja quickly caught up.

"Good to know ZJ, but do you even know where you're going?" I shook my head. I hadn't been down here before. "Oh, well you just seemed like you did." We passed a poster for a game, and I felt my knees buckle, and everything changed. I was running down this corridor, running from the snakes. I had pressed myself flat against it, and waited for them to pass by.

"Jay," I said, blinking, and pushing myself up using the wall, and he turned to look at me. "Jay I've been here before."

* * *

**Omg, 66 reviews?! Golly, I never really expected all this love guys!**

**I've been a lazy ass, that's why this hasn't updated.**

**HEY! LET'S PISS OFF DEATH THE KID AND MAKE IT TO 77 REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Special thanks to ZaneWalker for letting me use this story idea, full credit is given to her. **

**Disclaimer: Damn, you caught me. I don't own this.**

* * *

Fallen, Lost, and Alone

Chapter Ten: I'm Not Running.

ZJ's POV

"What...how do you know my name?" Jay asked, pulling off his mask. "And when were you down here before?"

"I-I don't know."

"But you just said-"

"I have amnesia, everything from about two years ago is a blank, but I know that I've been here before." We started running again, and I stayed a few steps back, Jay needed to lead the way, he knew where we were, and how to get out. I glanced behind at the snakes, and realized that they were falling behind He stopped, and pushed me towards a ladder.

"Get climbing memory loss. I'll be right behind ya." He said, and I slowly started climbing. My injured arm hanging limply by my side. I gripped the cool metal beneath my had tightly. When I reached the top and climbed out, Jay popped out right behind me, looking at my arm. "What's wrong with it?"

"Dislocated, I think." I said, looking around at the empty area around us. "Where are we?"

"Other side of town." A giant ship landed in the distance. "C'mon, we'll patch you up, ask you a few questions, and send you on your way." He said, sending a quick glance at the hole we had just climbed out of. "Serpentine aren't very fast at climbing, but they'll catch up if we don't run."

"No." I said, stepping back. "I want to fight back. I'm tired of running!" He took a step back, and held up his hands.

"Sorry ZJ, but with your injured arm, it would probably backfire..." He trailed off, but when he looked me in the eye, he lowered his arms, glanced towards the ship, and groaned something about how the others were going to kill him. "Fine, you can try, but if I say we're running, the we are _running. _Got it?"

"Got it." I could hear them climbing up now. My body seemed to know what to do, moving itself so I was now in a stance that was more suited for fighting.

* * *

**I love you guys~~~ all of you~~~~**

**I've been a lazy ass, that's why this hasn't updated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Special thanks to ZaneWalker for letting me use this story idea, full credit is given to her. **

**Disclaimer: Damn, you caught me. I don't own this.**

* * *

Fallen, Lost, and Alone

Chapter Eleven: That Didn't Sound Right.

Jay's POV

The second one of the Serpentine came out of the manhole, I looked at ZJ, and saw something in his eyes, almost like he was planning to do something...

Suddenly, he snapped, and started fighting against them. They couldn't even get close to him without him immediately getting hit. _'He's a natural!' _I thought, watching him as I held my own, several of them falling backwards into the hole they came out of. Eventually, they started retreating, and I could hear ZJ breathing, putting his hands on his knees.

"Uh...wow." He looked up, eyes slightly unfocused. "Dude, I'm not sure what exactly you just did, but oh my gosh, that was amazing!" ZJ weakly smiled, and suddenly it flew off his face, a blank look replacing it. His knees buckled, and he began to fall. Right before he hit the ground, I caught him, and slowly lowered him to the ground, feeling how cold he was.

Sighing, I picked him up and carried him towards the bounty. _'The others are going to freak when I tell them what happened!' _ I thought, smiling to myself.

* * *

ZJ's POV

_"I know who I am now." _A memory of myself said. I could remember the feel of the chilly air that had been around me, and that I was mad, and sad. Why? What had I meant by that? I felt the dream-like memories fading away, pulling me into a brightly lit reality.

I sat up gasping, and looked around the room. It wasn't a hospital, but it wasn't my room. The walls were wooden, and there were two different sets of bunk beds, one on either side. A blanket had been pulled over me at some point, and it now was piling up over my lap. I looked at one bed, and I could see a fine layer of dust laying on it, there was a folded square of white cloth with what looked like the handle of a sword laying on top of it.

"You know...most teenagers your age don't know what to do when confronted by the Serpentine..." A young, teenager's voice said, and I turned around, ignoring the sudden sharp, stabbing pain in my head. Behind me, sitting on the edge of a bunk was a dark brown-haired guy dressed in dark jeans, and a red shirt. "But you did."

"To be honest, I do not know what I actually did. Something inside me told me what to do." I said, standing up. "It's not the first time something like that has happened." The spiky haired boy jumped down, and glared when he realized I was only a few inches taller than his highest hair spike.

"Well, good job memory loss." Jay said from the doorway. He smirked at me, and then looked at Kai. "ZJ, this is-"

"His name is Kai." I said, and Kai jumped back, a little startled. Jay clapped his hands together. I shook my head, trying to figure out why I knew that. "I'm sorry, that's the second time that's happened, I cannot explain it."

Kai walked over to a shelf, and grabbed a picture. "Alright smarty, Jay had a thought, and as stupid as it sounded at first, I want you to name off everyone in the picture." Handing it to me, I looked at it.

"Well, there's you, and Jay's next to that girl...Nya, he name is Nya, isn't it?" They both nodded, and I saw how Jay's face was slightly flushed, and he was grinning, his eyes suggesting that his mind was elsewhere. I pointed at a blonde who looked the same age as them, dressed in green. "His name's Lloyd, and he's the green ninja. The one in black is Cole, and the guy with the hat is your sensei. Sensei Wu."

"There's one person left. We need you to tell us what his name is!" Kai said, and I looked at the white ninja. His blue eyes seemed to see into me. I kept looking at him, and the scene changed. It was a memory, I was walking into a place...there was training equipment all around. Jay ran up to me, slightly out of breath.

_"Hi! I'm Jay, what's your name?" _He asked, smiling at me. His face was flushed from exertion, his sweat soaked bangs plastered themselves on to his forehead.

_"My name's Zane."_

"Zane..."I mumbled. "His name is Zane." I said, and they both nodded. "H-how do I know this? Why do I know this?"

"We have one thought...but you'll have to trust us." Jay said, walking further into the room, closing the door. "Do you trust us enough to do this?" I nodded, and he grimaced. "Right...this is going to sound really weird, but take off your shirt."

"What?!" I spluttered, stepping away from both of them. Kai scoffed at Jay.

"Way to sound like a perv, Jay." Kai said, stepping towards me. I stepped back, and he held his hands up in surrender. "Look, just hold out your left arm. If this doesn't work, then we're crazy, and you can leave. Okay?" I nodded, and stretched my arm out. Jay held it lightly, and pushed down near the bone. I shifted, it felt odd, like something was shifting underneath my skin.

Nothing. Nothing happened at all, but I could tell that they had wanted _something_ to happen. "I-I'm sorry..." I mumbled, seeing how their smiles left their faces. The room felt ten degrees cooler, and everything seemed to dull, as if someone had painted a thin grey coat over my eyes, making everything more diluted and washed out. Walking away, I managed to find one of the others, Cole, and he agreed to take me home.

I looked at the door frame. There was a note stuck to it.

_ZJ, I've gone to talk to someone who thinks they know who you were. Call me when you get home, kay sweetie?_

_-Mom_

"So your mom leaves notes for you?" Cole asked, reading over my shoulder. I nodded, and looked at the mess the Serpentine had left in the hallway. Picture frames smashed, the phone ripped from the wall, and the mirror resting in shards on the ground. I opened the hallway closet, and pulled out a broom and dust pan, ready to shift through trash from any salvageable thing.

I knelt down, and looked at the picture of me when they had first brought me here, my skin still unhealthily sea bleached, along with my shorter blonde hair. "Do you need any help?" I shook my head, and he knelt down anyways. "I'm sorry for beating you up that day. One of my friends had wanted to make it onto a biology quiz bowl team, and when he died, and I went back to my dad's, I wanted to do it for him...I over reacted."

"It's okay." I said, looking him in the eyes. "You wanted to do it for a friend, I understand. Sometimes, I hope whoever used to know me chose to do something to remember me...silly, isn't it?" I stood up, and looked at the door. We'd need a new lock, that was for sure.

"Maybe they are." He said.

I laughed. "Right, two years after I show up they'd clearly still be doing things, even when we've been all over Ninjago trying to find someone, _anyone _who knew who I was."

"Well...goodbye then..." He said softly, starting to walk out.

"Bye." I said, closing the slightly broken door. Late evening sunlight shone past the windows, illuminating the room in an almost orange glow. I dropped the broom, and laid down on the couch. Cleaning could wait for a while.

* * *

**I love you guys~~~ all of you~~~~**

**((Yes, I'm pretty sure it was his left arm))**

**I've been a lazy ass, that's why this hasn't updated.**** If you've read Bring Him Home, you also know I've been an asshole in the plot for that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Special thanks to ZaneWalker for letting me use this story idea, full credit is given to her. **

**Disclaimer: Damn, you caught me. I don't own this.**

* * *

Fallen, Lost, and Alone

Chapter Twelve: Truth Be Told

ZJ's POV

Laying on the couch, my feet dangling over the side, I stared up at the ceiling. Sunset orange light filtered past the window frame, and turned the cream-colored wall its fiery hue.

Fire.

_"Kai, Master of fire. It burns bright in you." _A voice said, making me sit up suddenly. Grabbing a piece of paper, I thought about Kai, and wrote down everything I could think of about him.

Protective, ninja, master of fire, last to find his true potential, red, has a sister, friends with Jay, hot-headed, stubborn, strong, was a blacksmith.

_'Hang on...how do I know he was a blacksmith? And what's a true potential?' _I thought, staring at the list. I wrote down Cole's name, and wrote down a list for him as well

Leader, third true potential, was a dancer, triple-tiger sashay, earth, was once afraid of dragons.

_'How do I know this?' _I thought, staring at the list. Earth was probably the only thing on the list I should know. _'He's also a bad cook.' _I added, my hand moved across the paper without my control. Writing down a list for Jay, before writing Zane's name down, and stopping. "Alright, what do I know about Zane?" I asked myself, waiting for an answer.

Nothing.

The was a soft thud at the window, and I looked up. Sitting on the small brick ledge was a falcon, his bright eyes looking at me. I stood up, and walked towards him, opening the window next to him_._

_'He didn't move!' _I thought, and he flew in through the window. His wings brushing against my ear, circling around my head, before landing on my outstretched arm. Pecking lightly at the spot Jay and Kai had pushed. "Stop that!" I said, and he looked up, bending his head back down to my arm. "You too?" I asked him, not expecting an answer, but he lifted his feathered head, and slightly nodded.

He flew off, landing on my other arm, and I pressed down on the spot he had pecked at. Pushing down, I felt something click. Lifting up, I watched as part of my arm did too.

Instead of bone, and veins, and muscle, and blood though, there were switches, and circuits, and wires. Mechanics, robots, circuitry, wires. _"This does not compute!" _My mind supplied, and for once, everything made zero sense. I looked at the panel, and saw red letters scrolling across.

**MEMORY OFF, RESUME MEMORY? HUMOR ON. ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONING EXCEPT: MEMORY. MEMORY OFF, RESUME MEMORY? **

I saw the button that was rapidly flashing red, and hesitated to touch it. What if it was blank? What if the memories that had been on here had been wiped away as I had laid dormant in the sea water?

The temptation to fill in those gaps was too great, and I hit the button, watching the world around me swirl out of focus, before my mind was flooded with things I had forgotten. Almost as if someone had hit the rewind button on a VHS.

Me, with the falcon and my father, Sensei finding me at the bottom of that pond, me standing with the others after meeting Kai, finding the tree house, my full potential, seeing my father again, _all _of it had been in such a close reach all this time!

_"Cole, do not listen to him! I will be alright! You have to keep fighting, even if I am not with you physically, I am still in your memories, as long as you remember me, I will be right beside all of you, I will be with each and every one of you." _I remembered shouting, feeling the chill of my elemental blade as it rested against my throat.

_"No Zane! I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I would die for any of you on the team."_ I could feel the sword get closer to my neck, and I remembered what happened next. I said goodbye to everyone, trying to hide how scared I really was. My father had tried to tell Cole it would all be okay, and in those seconds, he had been capable to hurl me over the side, and my head hit against a rock, shifting my gears and switches around inside me.

It had taken two years for my body to resurface, washed up in the tattered remains of the gi I had hardly known, looking sickly, as if I had been in a pickling jar for years. That's what the people who found me had said.

I was back in the living room, and I ran up the stairs, opening the closet in my room, I grabbed the small white box that had the gi in it.

Touching it lightly, I watched as it seemed to glow an icy blue, and watched the threads restitch themselves, the color becoming crisper white, and darker black, until it was perfect again. Tucked under the left sleeve was a single shuriken, gleaming in the afternoon light. Walking into the bathroom, I found the hair cutting kit, and pulled it out. Cutting my hair so it was short enough to stick up slightly. Just the way I remembered it.

_'This is really happening.' _I thought, staring at the gi as it sat in the box. _'I'm really Zane. Zane Julien. ZJ. That's why I thought it fit!' _Sending one last glance at the suit, I pulled it out, and thought about how we used to be able to put them on using our spinjitzu. _'Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!'_

* * *

**I love you guys~~~ all of you~~~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Special thanks to ZaneWalker for letting me use this story idea, full credit is given to her. **

**Disclaimer: I'm simply one _hell _of an author.**

* * *

Fallen, Lost, and Alone

Chapter Thirteen: Welcome Home!

Zane's POV

I ran out the front door, my feet pounding against the pavement, the falcon leading the way. I was going home, to my real home.

_'Jay and Kai know, or at least they thought that I was who I am!" _My mind was racing at a thousand thoughts a second. I felt myself passing through a crowd of people.

"Is that the missing ninja?"

"Can't be!"

"Didn't he die two years ago?"

People kept talking as I ran past them, weaving in and out of the crowded street. "Zane!" Sensei called, and I stopped, turning around to see Ms. Michaels, and Sensei sitting outside of a cafe, waving at me. Walking over, mom's arms wrapped around me tightly.

"I told you you'd find them eventually. I just never thought...I never thought you'd be..." I smiled softly as she had trouble finding the right words. She pulled away and looked at me. "An amazing person. Wu told me he thought he knew who you were, and I guess he's right." She smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Now...I believe you have some people to go catch up with."

Nodding at her, my vocal functions incapable of expressing what I was feeling, I took off running, running back towards the others. Nothing could wipe the large smile off my face.

* * *

Lloyd's POV

I sat down on the deck, tossing the broom I had been using to the side.

_"Caw..." _The falcon circled above my head for a moment, and I stretched out my arm. He landed, and flapped his wings urgently. I raised an eyebrow, and he closed his beak around several strands of my hair, tugging experimentally.

_'There is absolutely _no _way I am going to ask the falcon what's going on. One of the others will walk out, and think I've gone crazy.' _I thought, and he tugged again, this time a little harder. "Ow! What was that for?!" I said, and he flew off my arm.

"Maybe he wanted you to turn around." A voice behind me said, I froze, not wanting to believe it. "Good to see you again Lloyd." I whipped my head around, and sure enough, standing on the deck, falcon perched on his arm, was Zane.

"Zane..." I breathed, staring at him. He walked towards me, and looked just like he had before my dad threw him over the side of the cliff. Getting up, I ran over to him, and stopped when I was two feet away. Hesitantly, I reached out, and poked him, expecting my finger to go right through him.

It didn't.

"Zane!" I shouted, throwing my arms around him, and hugging him. "What-how? I-" Nonsense kept spilling out of my mouth, and I stopped talking. "We thought you were dead! Where were you!?"

"Somehow my memory switch was turned off after I fell, but I eventually washed up on the shore. A family took me in." He paused for a second. "Where are the others?" He asked.

"Right here." Kai said, and we both looked towards him, sure enough, they all were there. "Come on Zane. It's good to have you back." Zane walked towards the others, and one by one, they each hugged him, telling him how glad they were that he was back.

* * *

**Lol, short crappy end chapter. **

**I'm glad that so many of you liked this story, I had fun writing it.**

**Now I can move onto finishing Bring Him Home, and then I can start a very...odd, slightly creepy Lloyd-centric fic idea that I got while drawing this: mondaygirl1113 . deviantart art/Safe-For-Now-371703384?q=gallery%3Amondaygirl1113%2F40437952&qo=5**

**So yeah...The end. Happy ending. Smiley Ninjas.**


End file.
